Saying Sorry
by Naoko Askikaga-Uchiha
Summary: In the Village Hidden in the Cotton, Naruto runs into a girl at a store with amazing yet mysterious sapphire blue eyes. Think of the story like that one classic movie, Love Story. What will happen to their relationship?
1. The Beginning

**Saying Sorry**

**A/N:** If you like my other fic, "Lonely No More," and that one classic movie, "Love Story", you'll (hopefully) enjoy this fic. Hm, it seems like making titles from songs is pretty fun, lol. Well...the title and song does have a meaning to the story...just not right now. It's just the beginning...hehe

**Another note:** So there's no confusion, the Village Hidden in the Cotton is a fake village. It's not real. I made it up, ok? It's just to fit into the story...sorry if I confused anybody!

**1. In the Beginning...**

"Well, Naruto...you got your wish...you wanted to go to a mall, you're here now," an annoyed Kakashi said.

Team 7 was taking a small break from missions, and traveled to a rarely known village not very far from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It was called the Village Hidden in the Cotton. There were a much different kind of shinobi; the shinobi of this village had a specialty of making different kinds of fabrics and clothing. Some of their clothing are soft and comfortable, and some are used to protect even the most deadliest jutsus. Of course, they had to pay a hearty price for them...

"Hm...hey, Kakashi-sensei, can we go shop around this mall? There's nobody here that seems to be harmful," Sakura asked.

"YEAH! I WANNA GO SHOP SHOP SHOP!" Naruto cried, jumping about like a pogo stick.

"Hmph, with his stupidity, the ninja here will probably mistake him for a bad guy," Sasuke thought.

"Well...why don't you all go shop around, and try not to get into any trouble, Naruto," Kakashi sighed.

"Yeah, whatever..I'll just kick people's ass if they try to kick mine!" Naruto said.

"Well, I'm off..." Sakura said, walking away from the group.

"Ok people, meet back here in 1 hour," Kakashi said.

The group then separated. Sakura checked out designer kunoichi clothing, while Sasuke just walked about to find a place to relax and nobody will bother him, and while on the way, looked at anything that might help him in battles; Kakashi looked about for any book stores (if you know what I mean) that might have books appealing to him...and Naruto was looking at new clothing at a store called, "Kimimaro's Shinobi Wear", he ran into a kunoichi.

"May I help you?" A kunoichi with a Konoha headband asked Naruto. The female ninja had long, choppy, brunette hair, her headband hanging on her neck. She was wearing a plain bright orange shirt and you could slightly see a studded belt holding up baggy navy capris behind the checkout.

"No...the question is...may I help _you_?" Naruto said, leaning on the checkout desk, seeing eye to eye with the kunoichi. "Ya got a name, sis?"

"The name is Jin Tensai...I believe you're Naruto..." Jin replied, moving back from Naruto's stare.

"Heck yeah I'm Naruto! You probably heard of me from all the news of me being the greatest ninja in Konoha, right?" Naruto bragged, running his fingers through his hair, his other arm on his waist.

"Uh...no. I heard you from the entrance. Your voice is pretty loud," Jin scowled.

"Er...why are you working here when you live in Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"I work here when I'm not on a mission or anything...my sensei lets me earn money here because I can't afford much."

"I see...So you got any special attacks or anything?" Naruto curiously asked.

"I'm pretty good with weapons and some taijutsu, but other than that I can...well, I wouldn't want to tell you," Jin abruptly stopped.

"Why?"

"What if I wanted to kill you? You would find a way to stop it, right?" Jin said back.

"Aw, you're just a coward! But I gotta admit, you're kinda pretty.." Naruto mumbled.

"Hm...what was that last thing you said?" Jin asked.

"I think you're kinda pretty..." Naruto said quietly.

"Hm, you think I'm pretty, eh? How long are you staying here in the village?" Jin asked, coming out from behind the desk, standing about a foot away from Naruto. Note that her cheeks slightly turned pink.

"Me and my team are leaving tomorrow evening," Naruto replied.

"Hm..where are you eating dinner?" Jin asked.

"The Ochitano Bar," Naruto replied, "Or something like that..."

"That's where one of my teammates work! I heard they got great ramen, and I make my own for fun when I'm not doing anything that night," Jin smiled.

"RAMEN!" Naruto jumped over the desk and squeezed his arms around Jin like a stuffed animal.

"Ok, ok! I get it, you like ramen..." Jin strained. She then grabbed hold of Naruto's waist and broke free of his hug.

"Whoa...you're pretty strong, sis!" Naruto said, brushing off his waist.

"That's what being a ninja's all about, right?" Jin smiled.

Naruto smiled back.

"Hey...are you doing anything else tonight?" Jin suddenly asked.

"Nah...not unless you mean sleep."

"Well...is it alright if I can take you out to a small picnic? I'll make extra ramen, if you want," Jin asked. "I won't lie, but you're annoying, but I think you're pretty cute myself."

"R-Really...?" Naruto stuttered. "You're probably the first person to ever say that..."

"I see...I guess nobody hears the inner beauty of others."

"Hear? Don't you mean see?"

"Oh, right...see," Jin mumbled. "So...I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah! But can I buy this first?" Naruto then went back behind the counter and held out a black-and-white bead bracelet.

"I'll tell you what...I'll give it to you for free..." Jin said happily. "Besides...that bracelet doesn't cost too much anyway."

"I think it gives me a little style, you know? But thanks a lot, Jin!"

"Whatever...just don't try to hug me hard again."

Naruto smiled.

"Hey loser! Come on! We're going to eat dinner!" Sasuke suddenly yelled from outside the store.

"WHATEVER SASUKE, LEMME JUST TALK HERE!" Naruto shouted back annoyingly.

Sasuke grumbled in exasperation.

"Hey Jin...I'll see you at the bar!" Naruto said, putting on the bracelet.

"Ok...I'll be there in a few minutes...lemme just log out, ok?"

"Sure!"

Naruto then walked out of the store and went with Team 7. Sakura was carrying a number of shopping bags, while Sasuke carried nothing and Kakashi carrying a small bag.

"Hey Sakura...what did you buy!" Naruto asked questioningly.

"Clothes! God, Naruto, what kind of brain do you have!" Sakura replied, annoyed.

"Stop arguing, you two...let's try to have a peaceful dinner, please?" Kakashi asked, rubbing his head.

"Hm...like that's gonna happen," Sasuke thought.


	2. Dinner at the Bar

**2. Dinner at the Ochitano Bar **

**A/N:** Tensai means genius. Hm...

As Team 7 walked to the bar, Naruto thought of Jin. He found her very pretty, and her (unmentioned) breathtaking sapphire blue eyes seemed to make him like her even more. Naruto couldn't get her out of his head, and for once, he found someone prettier than Sakura and Haku (when he's dressed like a girl).

"Naruto...you've been quiet...that's not normal..." Kakashi confronted.

"Uh...I was just thinking..." Naruto answered.

"Thinking? That's something you never do! Ok, what's wrong with you!" Sakura asked.

"Nothing! It's just...this girl..." Naruto cried, then suddenly died down his voice.

"Hm...a girl? You happen to find her pretty, don't you?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Well...yeah, I guess," Naruto replied.

"You guess? You haven't talked for the past few minutes! You _know_," Kakashi emphasized.

"Ugh...fine, yeah, she's prettier than Sakura, ok!" Naruto said loudly, but not screaming.

"WHAT? I WANNA SEE THIS GIRL AND SEE _HOW_ PRETTY SHE IS!" Inner Sakura shrieked.

"Hmph, at least he won't try to hit on me then," Sakura said calmly.

After that ditty of a conversation, they finally arrived at the Ochitano Bar. The Bar had a sign in green neon lights, and had a cup of sake as a logo. The team then went inside, where they run into the girl Naruto was talking about.

"Welcome to the Ochitano Bar! I believe this is Naruto's team, yes?" Jin greeted happily. She changed her outfit into a waitress one, where she was wearing black on top and a jean skirt. This is where you could see that Jin didn't eat much and stayed pretty skinny, and Naruto noticed how soft yet slightly shiny her skin was. The Bar was pretty dark, but Jin's sapphire blue eyes were as visible as the moon on a clear night. Her headband was also still hanging on her neck.

"Oh, hey Jin!" Naruto waved, then hugged her.

"Naruto, I like how you greet people you find appealing to...but why don't you and your team take a seat, and I'll take your order as soon as possible," Jin answered.

_"Wow, this girl really is pretty...but she looks like any other kunoichi I've seen!" _Sakura thought.

_"This girl...there's something strange about her eyes...It's pretty dark in here, and why are they so bright?" _Sasuke thought, while he and the rest of the team took a seat a table. There was a hanging lamp above the table, and the light automatically turned on.

"Well, what can I get you? I know Naruto wants ramen, but how about the rest of you? Sasuke? Sakura? Kakashi?" Jin asked.

"You know all of their names? I thought you only knew Sasuke's!" Naruto asked surprisingly.

"Well, I probably just figured...I heard your names outside the store..." Jin laughed.

_"That store she worked in...it was slightly far from the entrance where we talked...how could she hear us? She probably heard Naruto's voice, but the rest of us..."_ Kakashi thought as the rest of the team just took their order.

"How did you know my name? I wasn't called for at the mall!" Sakura asked questioningly.

"Your hair reminded me of a sakura, so I just thought that your name was Sakura!" Jin replied.

_"That girl...I think I knew her back then! It's Jin...she's returned..."_ Sasuke thought surprisingly.

"Ok, your orders will come in about 10 minutes!" Jin smiled. She then walked to the back to prepare Naruto and his team's orders.

"Naruto...do you know her special abilities? Like her special jutsus?" Kakashi asked questioningly.

"She told me she can do taijutsu and she's pretty good with weapons...but there was another one she didn't want to tell me," Naruto said back.

"It's a jutsu only found in her bloodline...kekkei genkai," Sasuke answered mysteriously.

"What! How would YOU know about that!" Naruto asked hotly.

"Calm down, I don't like her, you loser...I used to know her...a long time ago..." Sasuke answered.

"Tell us, how much do you know about Jin?" Kakashi asked.

"She's a very skilled kunoichi, I can say that...but I promised her...not to tell anybody about her jutsu...but I don't know why she doesn't want anybody to know," Sasuke continued.

"Well, what kind of jutsu is it? Is it dangerous?" Sakura asked.

"I've seen it kill seven shinobi much older than her at once...but something happened to her after that...it was a mistake..." Sasuke said.

"What was a mistake?" Jin suddenly came with the team's food.

"Uh...nothing, it was just a story of someone I knew back then," Sasuke answered, not giving eye contact to her.

"Sasuke...you don't have to be ashamed of what you're talking about!" Jin said, putting her hand on his shoulder. She then gave him his order, bent down, and whispered in his ear.

"Don't tell them...or I'll do it on you..." Jin whispered discreetly.

"Fine...I'll do it for you," Sasuke whispered back.

"Ok, enjoy! I'll be back when you're done!" Jin smiled. She then went to the back room again.

"I can't tell you...I'm sorry...I need to do it for my life..." Sasuke said.

Naruto gasped in surprise. He met a kunoichi that seemed dangerous, but he still doesn't believe it.

"Shut up, Sasuke! I didn't want to know anyway!" Naruto said loudly.

"Whatever...loser," Sasuke grumbled.

Jin heard what Naruto said from the back. _"He really wants to know...I don't want it to happen again...but knowing Sasuke, he wouldn't tell him...no."_


	3. Picnic Under the Moonlight

**3. Picnic Under the Moonlight **

**A/N:** I bet your wondering what is Jin's so-called secret...in the next chapter, I'll put a flashback-like thing about Jin, ok?

"Hey, I'm glad you liked dinner! I hope to see you again! Me and Naruto are gonna just chat for a while, you don't have to stand around and wait!" Jin waved after waiting for Team 7's dinner to end.

"Alright. Naruto, you know where to go when you're done," Kakashi replied, having a somewhat happy look in his eye.

"Yeah, whatever, just go! I can take care of myself!" Naruto replied.

"We'll see you, Naruto..." Sakura waved back.

"FINALLY! PEACE AND QUIET FOR THE TIME BEING!" Inner Sakura shouted happily, waving her arms with relief.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura then left, and Jin took Naruto's hand.

"Come with me," she whispered. "I have a special place to go to..."

Naruto smiled with glee. Jin took Naruto to the back room, where the stoves and drinks were made, and on the way out, Jin took a woven picnic basket with her other free hand, and went out the back door.

After a walk through a dark crowd of trees, they finally arrived at their destination. Naruto and Jin saw a beautiful, sparkling lake, and above that lake was the bright full moon, as bright and as white as a pearl. Jin then came by an oak tree right near the lake, and felt its rough, hard texture, then took out a green blanket to sit by the tree, sat down, and gestured Naruto to sit down as well.

"Here. I made it especially for you," Jin said, handing a cup of ramen to Naruto.

Naruto took a taste and almost fainted. "It's the best ramen I've ever tasted. Awesome job!" Naruto then gave her a thumbs up.

"Why thank you," Jin smiled, eating her ramen, "It's a beautiful night..."

"Yeah...it's not everyday you see a lake like this at night," Naruto replied calmly.

Jin's eyes were as bright as ever. Those sapphire eyes of hers were glowing in the dark with the jewel color. "You really want to know what's my special jutsu, don't you? Why?"

"Uh...because you're so pretty...I wouldn't want to hurt you, I just wanted to know!" Naruto replied.

"Well...the last time I used that jutsu was over 4 years ago. I didn't want to make the same mistake I did those 4 years ago, so I stopped using it. The only time I use it if a loved one is in danger. That never happened after those 4 years, or even now," Jin replied softly, lowering her head.

"So what if you made a mistake? It's not like you made the world end! Come on! What would happen if you mention it!"

"I'm such a freak. If I told someone, I was afraid that someone was watching. Especially if a certain someone was listening, that someone can stop my move with one of their own. There is only one way to stop that jutsu."

Naruto looked left, right, behind him, and behind Jin. "Nobody's watching, so what's that jutsu you use!"

"You'll find out eventually...but for now, I just want to say that you're one of the few people I can talk to about this," Jin said, getting closer to Naruto.

"Really? Who's that other person?" Naruto whispered in her ear.

"That's not important right now..." Jin then lightly turned Naruto's head to face hers, and kissed him romantically under the starry, moonlit night.

...Little did they know that some people were hiding not far away from the lake.

"UGH! Kurenai-sensei, can we go! This is getting gross!" An annoyed Kiba said, standing on a tree branch.

"No. You need to also keep your loud voice down, they'll hear you. This is the art of spying..." Kurenai answered quietly, standing on another tree branch.

"Hm...It seems Naruto and that girl are kissing...what a surprise someone has even came to _like_ Naruto!" Shino said to himself.

Hinata couldn't say anything. She was about to burst in tears, but she couldn't. _"Why...Naruto...no!" _

"Kurnenai-sensei! Come on! Why do we have to spy on them, anyway?" Kiba whined.

"I'm testing you tomorrow to see how much information you gathered on this sight. Fail, and you get no lunch and dinner," Kurenai replied sternly.

"Urrrggg...fine."

_"N-Naruto...he was mine! I want to really show my feelings for him once and for all! _

B-But...not in front of that girl!" Hinata thought.

Meanwhile...

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke just checked in to the Tanaka Hotel. They were handed the keys to their rooms.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei...Naruto's been taking his time...where could he be?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know...you never know, he's probably flirting with that Jin girl," Kakashi replied.

"Hm...typical of him...I just wonder how long it's going to take him..." Sasuke wondered to himself.

"Don't worry Sasuke. I'm sure you'll bicker with him soon," Kakashi said, having that happy look in his eye.

"Hm...whatever," Sasuke said quietly.

"For now, let's just sleep. Maybe later he'll show up," Kakashi said.

"He knows what to do, right?" Sakura worriedly said.

"He's not that stupid...hopefully," Kakashi replied.


	4. 4 Years Ago

**4. Four Years Ago **

**A/N:** Flashback time! W00t! Ok, not really, lolz.

Sasuke was sleeping soundly, and suddenly he began to dream about something he hadn't thought of in a long time.

---

It was an evening in Konoha. It seems that Jin and Sasuke were friends back then that met in the Ninja Academy. Jin wasn't like those fangirls who worshiped Sasuke for his good looks. Jin thought Sasuke as someone she wouldn't have a crush on. In fact, she thought Sasuke 'wasn't her type'. Sasuke thought of Jin as 'not like the other girls', and liked her for that.

Anyway, a forest-like park was where Jin and Sasuke seem to be walking together. They didn't want anybody to see them... Jin was talking to Sasuke about her jutsu and interests of hers. It wasn't long until seven intruders from the Rain Village showed up.

"Fireball Jutsu!" An eight-year-old Sasuke shouted. A sudden burst of flame came out of his mouth, but it didn't work against the seven shinobi that blocked it from their water attacks.

"Sasuke...what are we gonna do! These shinobi are too strong!" Jin cried (litterally). She was holding Sasuke, scared and frightened.

"Jin...you have to use that jutsu!" Sasuke cried to Jin.

"It's no use against us...throw whatever you want, you aren't gonna stop us," An evil rain ninja said.

"Shut up and try to throw something at _us_!" Sasuke shouted at the 7 ninja. "Jin, use THAT JUTSU!"

"Eh...OK!" Jin then let go of Sasuke, and began to make multiple hand seals. 20, to be exact.

"What! Those hand seals...so many!" On of the other rain ninja said to themselves.

"It's that girl...from the Tensai clan! That won't stop us!" Another rain ninja cried.

"This will stop you! BLINDING LIGHT JUTSU!" Jin made the last hand seal, which was both of her hands making the 'rock on' gesture, index fingers and pinkies touching together.

There was a sudden bright light hovering one of the rain ninja, and then the light hovered all seven of the ninja.

"What! It's just a light! That's what the Tensai clan can do! Hah! We can just close our eyes!" The rain ninja chuckled.

"Oh yeah? This light can go through ANYTHING!" Jin said.

"WAIT! JIN, YOUR JUTSU! STOP!" Sasuke shouted as loud as he could.

It was too late. Jin clapped her hands, and there was an explosion of light. Even though the light wasn't that bright (yet), the jutsu blinded the ninja, and Jin took out seven kunai knives. She threw them all at once with her two hands, and without seeing them through the light, she aimed all at their hearts as quick as a wink, and got them perfectly. The light then exploded again, making it even brighter, but Jin made a big mistake.

Unfortunately, eight-year-old Jin didn't know that the light could blind _anybody_ who saw its power. Sasuke shielded his eyes and looked away, but she didn't. She didn't know that in one of her pockets was a pair of special sunglasses to protect her eyes. After the light disappeared, and the rain ninja dead, Jin fell to the ground. Sasuke ran to see what happened.

Tears almost ran down Sasuke's face. "Jin! Wake up!"

"I'm awake...but where are you? I can't see you!" Jin cried. Her eyes were a bright sapphire blue. They glowed like the light in her jutsu.

"I'm right in front of you! The light from your jutsu has blinded you, too..." Sasuke replied.

"I'm...so stupid..." Jin then felt around for his face. Sasuke took her hand, and put it on his cheek. "I'm sorry...I'd ever meet you...I was never worth your time..."

"No...you aren't like other girls, I've told you that..." Sasuke said softly. "I'm sorry...I could've protected you...I shouldn't have took you out to the forest this late..."

Jin had tears running down her eyes. "No, it's my fault for using that jutsu..."

Sasuke picked up Jin and hugged her. "I won't let you die...never."

"The same with you...Promise me...to never tell anyone of this jutsu..." Jin whispered tearfully.

"I'll do anything for you...you're the only one who cares about me now...you're like a sister to me...I won't tell."

"Thank you...Sasuke..." Jin then fell back, while Sasuke caught her. He took her home to his apartment and put her to bed.

Jin was like Sasuke. Her family died from a rare eye disease that went around when she was 7, and she was the only one who survived because of her strong immune system. It affected everyone in the family except for her. She was the youngest of all in the family...

The Third Hokage was looking upon the crystal ball of his, and gazed at the dead Rain Ninja in the forest. He also saw when Jin was blinded by her jutsu.

"Hm, she's got talent...but luckily, she'll be able to see during the day," the Hokage said.

The ninja to his right looked confused. "Why is that, Lord Hokage?"

"That jutsu of hers can only blind her during the time of day she used it...when she doesn't protect herself. Unfortunately, when she blinds herself another time on the opposite time of day she was blinded before..." Lord Hokage continued.

"I see, Lord Hokage..." the right-hand ninja replied.

"Let's just hope she doesn't make that same mistake again during the daytime..."


	5. Sleepy Time

**5. Sleepy Time **

**A/N:** You meet some of the strangest people on the Internet...don't ask...hm.

Jin and Naruto were still out by the sparkling lake under the moonlit sky. Let's pick up where we left off. Jin and Naruto were kissing, and Team Kurenai were watching. Although Naruto and Jin don't know the team was watching from a distance, Jin's lips let go of Naruto's after a short minute.

"Hey Jin..." Naruto softly said, "Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?"

Jin looked at Naruto straight in the eye...or she followed his voice. "Sibling-wise, yes...but as a lover...no."

Naruto kissed Jin again, and stood up. "I have to go...I'll see you again?"

Jin stood up as well, close to Naruto. She felt Naruto's warm cheek with one of her hands. "Someday, again..."

"I know that I've only met you just today...but I'm sure enough to say that...I love you..."

"Hey...I love you, too...you don't have to be afraid to show your love," Jin replied, "Because I love you too..."

---

"God dammit, Kurenai-sensei, can we go!" Kiba whined off again.

"Hey, watch your mouth...they're pretty much done, so I guess we can go," annoyed Kurenai replied.

Nobody noticed that Hinata had a tears run down her eyes. _"W-why...Naruto loves her...I think...it's finally time I can s-show my feelings to him..." _

"Hinata, are you all right? You seem to be crying..." Kurenai suddenly asked.

"U-uh...no," Hinata replied shakily. "I-I just got something i-in my eyes."

"Mmhmm...I'll take that as an excuse, but don't lie to me anymore," Kurenai answered sternly.

"Y-yes ma'am."

---

After Naruto hugged Jin under that glowing moonlit sky, he then walked away from the lake, to the Tanaka Hotel, where he's supposed to meet his teammates.

_"Oh Naruto...I have a feeling you have something strange within you...like a demon. Well, it doesn't matter, because I love you, and that's all that matters,"_ Jin thought as she supposedly watch Naruto go out back to the village to the Hotel.

_"Man, that girl is HOT! There's just something beautiful yet strange about her totally awesome sapphire blue eyes...oh well," _Naruto thought on the way to the Tanaka Hotel. When he finally got there, he got the extra key to his teammates' room, opened the door, and saw three ninja fast asleep in the dark.

Naruto didn't want to disturb them, so he tip-toed as quietly as he can to his bed. A true shinobi keeps the others guessing, right? Uh, well...

Naruto then took off his outfit, and wore his blue shirt and underwear. He then reached into his pants pocket for his little night hat, and crawled quietly and discreetly into bed.

"Good night, Naruto..." Kakashi suddenly said from bed, not sounding like he's the least bit tired. "You need to work on how to open the door without the least bit of light peering through the room so you won't wake anybody...but nice try though."

Naruto grumbled in exasperation. "Yeah, whatever, Kakashi-sensei...good night to you too."

Naruto then lay down, and fell right asleep. He would dream of him and Jin together forever, having children of their own, as he did his duties as a Hokage and Jin as a Jounin and an aid to him. He lay there, smiling, and as happy as a clam.

A/N: The chapter's supposed to end here, but I have a treat for you. I'll just give you a little ditty of what's going on in Sakura and Kakahsi's head while they're sleeping because I feel like being nice to you. Ok? Your welcome!

Sakura was as well fast asleep. She was dreaming of her and Sasuke having a future together, with little darkish-pink haired children, and Sasuke adoring her beauty all the time. She would be adoring him, as well, while their little kids (4 to be exact), were running around and having fun. She wanted that dream to come true.

Kakashi, um, well...was in a particular movie not specified for younger audiences. He was having the time of his life, and kicked people's asses as well. He was as happy as Naruto, having beautiful kunoichis at his sides, willing to fulfill his dire needs...

So, as you can see, Team Seven is having a good time in bed, and I don't mean that in a dirty way. Their dreams are making them happy and peaceful. It was until morning when they find out something strange...


	6. Kakashi Asks Why!

**6. Kakashi Asks Why! **

**A/N:** Thank you for reviewing, all of you that review...I love getting them, wether they're praise or flame reviews. Sometimes, I just laugh when I get flames, because I know there's something to work on and to challenge myself. Not that I'm saying that you don't HAVE to give me flames, just only when I need it. Ok, enough chit-chat, let's get to the story.

"Well...are you ready for your test?" Kurenai asked her team of Genin.

"YEAH! Bring it on!" Kiba said anxiously. Akamaru barked with glee.

"Ok then Kiba...what are the color of the girl's eyes last night? And you can't use Akamaru for assistance," Kurenai tested.

Kiba had a blank expression on his face. He then started to bonk himself on the head. Akamaru whined. "GOD DAMMIT! I TOTALLY FORGOT TO LOOK AT THAT!"

"Ok, it seems that you _aren't_ ready...Shino? Hinata? Do you know?" Kurenai asked the other two.

"The girl's eyes were a glowing sapphire blue. It's nearly impossible to miss," Shino replied mysteriously.

"Correct! At least _someone_ noticed things from our espionage session last night," Kurenai said sarcastically.

"Yeah, it was just luck! Whatever!" Kiba replied. Akamaru barked.

"Were you even paying attention to the two last night, Kiba! Shino _is_ right! How could you not miss the color of her eyes, hm?" Kurenai interrogated.

"Uh...I wasn't paying attention?" Kiba nervously said.

"Uh-huh...you only wanted to watch them kissing, eh?"

Kiba grumbled and looked away from Kurenai.

"Exactly. Now, Hinata...can you tell me approximately what time they first kissed?" Kurenai then asked.

Hinata then trembled in anxiety. "U-u-um..." She couldn't finish. Hinata just broke down crying.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" Kurenai worriedly asked.

Hinata wiped away her tears. "I-its nothing..."

"No it's not...tell us the truth."

"I-I-I...I LOVE NARUTO!" Hinata screamed as loud as she could.

Meanwhile...

Team 7 heard a strange and loud voice from afar. They were eating at the local Cotton Village outdoor breakfast bar, Chitose's.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei...did you hear that?" Naruto asked as he was slurping ramen noodles.

"I sure did...and it sounded like someone loves you..." Kakashi replied.

_"Hm...that voice didn't sound like that Jin girl from last night...I wonder who _else_ would love Naruto,"_ Sakura thought.

_"That's not Jin's voice...it sounds like that brunette from Team Kurenai..."_ Sasuke thought.

"Kakashi-sensei...I believe that voice sounded like Hinata Hyuga," Sasuke spoke up.

"What? That can't be! Hinata hardly says anything!" Naruto replied.

"Well, who do you think it is then, Naruto? You're just too stupid to realize that Hinata likes you, too! She's just too shy to tell you! It seems that _EVERYONE_ except YOU noticed that!" Sakura replied, annoyed.

"It's true, Naruto...they're right. That is Hinata Hyuga's voice," Kakashi confronted Naruto.

"H-Huh? Seriously?"

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke nodded in unison.

"Whoa! I'm a total chick magnet!" Naruto said happily, putting his arms behind his head.

"Uh...ok, you can put it that way..." Kakashi said.

_"I wonder why Hinata's here...did Kurenai's team come here, too?"_ Kakashi thought questioningly.

"If you'll excuse me, people, I'll take a little walk for a moment. You can hang out with Jin back at that mall. I have some business to take care of," Kakashi said.

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto said, jumping up and down hyperactively.

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"That's not your business..." Kakashi replied. "Good-bye!"

"See ya, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto waved. "COME ON, PEOPLE, LET'S GO!"

"Ok, Naruto, hold on!" Sakura cried. "Come on, Sasuke!"

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled it so he could follow her.

"Ok, Sakura, stop pulling!" Sasuke said, breaking free of her hand.

"Sorry."

"GOD DAMMIT, WHY CAN'T I JUST MAKE SOME CONTACT WITH SASUKE!" Inner Sakura cried loudly.

After a five-minute walk, they came across the mall Jin worked in. They walked in and found the Kimimaro store, and paid a visit to her.

"Hey! Jin!" Naruto waved.

Jin was folding clothes and found Naruto waving outside the store. She asked someone to cover for her, and hugged Naruto. Her eyes weren't glowing like the night before, but they stayed a mysterious sapphire blue color.

"Hey Naruto!" Jin hugged, and let go. "Sakura, Sasuke, it's nice to see you, too."

Sakura waved, Sasuke didn't say anything.

_"Ah, Sasuke...you haven't changed a bit after four years,"_ Jin sighed.

"Well...I have someone covering for me, do you wanna just...hang out?" Jin asked.

"That sounds great! Where are we gonna 'hang out'?" Sakura asked happily.

"I was just thinking just to talk in the park," Jin replied.

"That sounds refreshing! It _is_ pretty warm outside, but a beautiful day!" Sakura said happily.

_"Her eyes aren't glowing anymore...she can see again," _Sasuke thought.

"Well, is that okay with you, Sasuke?" Jin asked, looking over Sakura's shoulder.

"Yeah...sure," Sasuke answered.

"Great," Jin said. "Let's go!"

---

"Kiba, answer this question then...who are the two people that were out there? Give me their first name," Kurenai asked sternly. "You better get this right, or it's grass for lunch and dinner."

"I thought it was no lunch or dinner," Shino said.

"Well...lunch and dinner is too harsh. You'll get weak. Shinobi"

"...Have to survive in any and every condition," Kakashi finished from behind.

Kurenai turned around. "Kakashi...what are you doing here?"

"Same thing I wanna ask you," Kakashi replied. "What brings you and your team here?"

"Training...as spy shinobi..." Kurenai then whispered behind Kakashi's ear. "We happened to see one of your students and a girl last night."

"Really...that was Naruto and his new...um, friend...Jin," Kakashi said out loud.

"Wait! There was a reason I whispered in your ear!"

"Hey! I know it now! Naruto and some girl named Jin was out by the lake!" Kiba said happily.

"Oh...sorry about that," Kakashi said jokingly. "Anyway, me and the team heard a certain someone shout out a certain sentence..."

Hinata twiddled her fingers and looked away.

"Hinata...you...happen to find Naruto...attractive?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"U-u-uh...maybe..." Hinata replied quietly, almost starting to cry.

"Mmhm...why don't you come with me and we can visit him..." Kakashi offered.

"Oh...I don't know...do you think he'll let me be with him?" Hinata asked.

"Of course. He did think he was a chick magnet when he and the rest of us heard you."

"Um...okay then...Kurenai-sensei, can I go with Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Yes you may. Come back in a few hours or so. You passed my test anyway," Kurenai said happily.

"HEY, WHAT! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Kiba shouted, pointing at Hinata.

"Hm...you technically didn't answer that last question, so you better get down on your knees for lunch and dinner! I'm watching every move of yours when you eat..." Kurenai said austerely.

"Errgg...god dammit!" Kiba said, frowning.

"Well, good bye!" Kakashi waved, as Hinata kept twiddling her fingers.

As they walked away from the rest of Hinata's team, Kakashi planned to ask Hinata about Jin. "Well...since you like Naruto so much, do you happen to _dislike_ Jin?"

"U-u-uhh...yes sir," Hinata replied reluctantly.

"It's all right..as long as you tell the truth," Kakashi replied, giving a happy look in his eye.

**A/N:** Whew! Finally! Done with chapter 6! Ok, well...I probably made Hinata a little out of character...poo. smacks self on head


	7. Hinata Meets Jin

**7. Hinata Meets Jin **

**A/N: **Hm...My mom's birthday was this week, so I didn't have time to update for a bit...a little vacation, I guess...oh, and major computer issues, too...grr...

"So, Jin...who's your sensei?" Sakura asked curiously as she was sitting on the grass with the rest of the ninja at the park.

"Hiromu-sensei...he's pretty cool, but stupid at the same time, frankly..." Jin replied, with Naruto's arm around her shoulder.

"Why do you say that?" Sakura asked again.

"Well...I'm not exactly sure how he became a jounin...he's a joker and a little loud-mouthed..." Jin replied.

_"Hm...Hiromu-sensei sounds like Naruto! Well...I guess habits can't change, huh..."_ Sakura thought.

"Hehe...that's sounds a little familiar," Naruto blurted, taking his arm away from Jin's shoulder to scratch his head.

"Yeah...he reminds me of you, Naruto...in a good way, though," Jin smiled.

Sasuke, as usual, didn't talk at all. Sakura, Naruto, and Jin didn't notice, but he was eyeing Jin with the corner of his eye.

"Hey Jin...have you mastered any jutsu lately?" Sasuke asked mysteriously.

Jin glared at Sasuke for a moment. Sakura stared at Sasuke in question. Naruto was looking at Jin, Sakura, and Sasuke, wondering why they're staring at each other.

"Well...I have. Wanna see?" Jin stood up, and reached for something in her pocket. It was a pair of black sunglasses with very dark lenses. When she put them on, you couldn't see her eyes.

_"Lately? Does Sasuke know this girl?"_ Sakura asked to herself.

_"Hm...Jin is so hot..even when you can't see her eyes."_ Naruto smiled.

"I'm gonna aim at that small bush right there, oh yeah, and take these," Jin said, pointing at a bush about 20 meters away, then threw pairs of sunglasses similar to hers to the three. She then began to make multiple hand signs, and made the final hand seal. "Flaming Light Jutsu!"

_"A fire and light jutsu? Whoa..."_ Sakura thought as she put on her sunglasses.

A sudden burst of light as bright as the sun came from her hands, which were facing the bush. Within her sunglasses she closed her eyes, and the light shot at the bush. The bush then lit on fire for a few moments, and bursted in ashes. Jin and the rest of the ninja took off their sunglasses, and stared at the bush for a moment.

"It's supposed to be for enemy ninja...but no matter what I hit, the light will blind them and you will catch on fire with the blink of my eyes," Jin replied triumphantly.

"Whoa! That was freaking awesome!" Naruto shouted with surprise.

_"Heh...I feel more confident when Naruto's around..."_ Jin said, staring at the ashes from afar.

Suddenly, there was clapping behind the 4 of them. It was Kakashi and Hinata, who just watched the bush catch fire and burst into ashes. Fortunately, they didn't see the light...it could've blinded them. You know what I mean.

"Excellent, Jin," Kakashi praised, "I didn't know you were such a powerful kunoichi."

"Oh...I didn't see you back there, Kakashi-san...who's there behind you?" Jin asked.

"Hey! It's Hinata! What's up!" Naruto waved.

"Jin, this is Hinata Hyuga. She's a kunoichi from the Hidden Leaves, just like us and you," Kakashi explained.

"I-It's a pleasure to m-meet you," Hinata stuttered.

"And a pleasure to meet you as well," Jin replied politely.

_"It's Hinata...We all know that she really likes Naruto, I wonder if she has the guts to say it!"_ Sakura thought.

"Hey, Hinata! Whatcha doin' here!" Naruto asked curiously.

"U-u-uh...I'm with my team..." Hinata struggled to say.

"Hinata and her team are studying espionage here in the Cotton Village," Kakashi explained thoroughly. "They happened to be watching two people last night..."

"Who'd you watch last night, Hinata! Did you see what they were doing? Were they doing anything bad! If they were, I'd totally kick their ass!" Naruto asked anxiously, jumping around.

_"Hyperactive ninja, he is...but that's what I love about him"_ Jin thought happily.

Hinata couldn't say anything else. She struggled to stay strong and not cry.

"She doesn't want to say anything else right now. Why don't we just watch the clouds or train? I know! Let's train..." Kakashi said.

"WHAT! BUT KAKASHI-SENSEI, WE'RE HERE TO RELAX!" Naruto shouted annoyingly.

"We don't want to waste our time, do we?" Kakashi replied gruffly.

Hinata started to shake. Her hands were vibrating like a cell phone. She couldn't take it anymore. PAK! She walked up to Jin and smacked her right across the face. She then stepped back, almost bursting into tears. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi looked at Jin, then Hinata with a surprised look.

"WHAT! JIN, ARE YOU GONNA TAKE THAT FROM HER! HIT HER BACK!" Inner Sakura urged within Sakura

"I-I-I'm...s-sorry..." Hinata said reluctantly.

_"I don't like her. She's not right for Naruto...but I don't want Naruto to hate me..."_ Hinata thought.

"Hinata, what was that for! That's my girlfriend you just slapped!" Naruto shouted.

"W-w-what!" Hinata gasped. She then had an angry look on her face, and made multiple hand seals. She opened her eyes, and those white eyes of hers looked like they were penetrating everything. "BYAKUGAN!"

_"Those eyes...she's from the Hyuga clan...damn,"_ Jin thought.

"Why use your Byakugan with me just being with Naruto? It's not like you love him, do you?" Jin asked.

Hinata didn't listen. She pushed her to the ground, and aimed one of her hands at Jin's heart. Jin blocked it, and kicked her in the stomach to get back up. Note that she also took off her sunglasses and left them on the grass near where Sasuke was sitting.

"You can't escape from my jutsu, Hinata...You can't even get up from that kick in the stomach! I didn't even hit you so hard! God, how good of a ninja are you!" Jin asked sarcastically. "Unh!"

The Hinata laying before Jin was a log, and behind her was the real Hinata, who aimed at her back, which made Jin fall to the ground. "I'm a great kunoichi...I will stop at nothing for Naruto's heart!"

"U-u-hh...Kakashi-sensei, what's going on!" Naruto asked stupidly.

"Can you not see that Hinata and Jin are fighting for you! GO AND STOP THEM!" Sakura shouted.

Inner Sakura had a different feeling. "NARUTO, YOU BETTER ACT STUPID! I WANNA SEE WHO DIES FIRST!"

"No, I suggest you stay here, until there's a lot more bloodshed, then we'll stop the fight," Kakashi confronted.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because..." Kakashi didn't finish.

_"Because...I have to keep the promise...Yumiko gave to me..."_

**A/N:** Coming up- Another flashback! For now, I'll probably make a filler chapter so that gives me time to make the next chapter :)


	8. Jin's Profile

**7.5 or 8. Jin's Profile**

**A/N:** A filler chapter, ok?

**Name:** Jin Tensai

**DOB:** June 5

**Blood Type: **AB

**Rank:** Genin, but skills above the rank

**Location:** Born in Lightning Country, now lives in the Fire Country, Leaf Village

**Appearance:** Height: 5'3"; Hair: Choppy, chocolate brown hair; Eyes: Sapphire blue by day, a glowing, more brighter sapphire blue by night; Weight: 120 lbs. (kilos...?); Outfit: Normally wears a plain orange shirt that brings out her figure, navy blue capris with shuriken holster on right leg, and her signature accessory is a studded, stainless steel belt that holds up her capris.

Jin Tensai was born originally in the Lightning Country to jounins Yumiko and Zaichi Tensai while the two were on a mission to save a town from control of local gangs. Luckily, the mission was just completed, and Yumiko was able to deliver Jin safely, without even hurting her during the mission. Jin's large family praised her and her parents, fighting enemies and pregnancy itself.

Jin grew up to be like her older sister, a chunin by the name of Chitose. Chitose taught Jin jutsu as young as the age of 4, urging her to master the Blinding Light Jutsu at a young age, for it will come in handy someday. Jin was a fast learner, and a smart one, too. Chitose and the family was proud of her. When Jin entered the Academy at age 7, there was a boy in her class. Sasuke Uchiha. She noticed that every girl loved him for his looks and how cool he is, and Jin never understood why. Chitose told her once during training, "Boys do not come first. It's your family that comes first. When you want a boy in your family, you must finish your studies first." This quote doesn't exactly apply to Jin's relationship with Sasuke, but she always has it in mind.

Jin, at first, did not care about Sasuke. She just knew him as the "guy that stupid fan girls love". This was until one day, after a day at the Academy, was when Sasuke walked up to Jin when she was walking home. He said that she isn't like other girls. Jin answered, "You aren't my type. I don't find you cute, but I find you extremely talented." Sasuke respected her opinion. Jin then asked why he was walking with her. Sasuke then sat her down, and told him his story. He was lonely. Alone. After somebody that made him lonely. Jin felt sorry for him, and she said she'll take him home to get to know each other. Sasuke agreed somewhat happily, and went with her.

When Jin and Sasuke got to her home, she almost fainted, but she did burst into tears. She saw her father, her sister, and even her grandparents dead. Jin's mother, Yumiko, was crying before her father laying on the ground. Yumiko didn't tell Jin that her father and family was sickwith a serious eye disease targeting adults, elders, and older teenagers. She didn't want Jin to be worried about everybody, being the youngest in the family. Jin was saddened and angry at the same time. Sasuke tried to comfort her, but she refused and went outside to gather her memories of her and her family back then. Little did she know that there was another story to this...

**Jin's life will be revealed later on in the story...**


	9. Kakashi's Secret Relationship

**9. Kakashi's Secret Relationship**

**A/N:** Ooh...School is coming to haunt us again...Nooo!

About 5 years ago...

"Please, Kakashi...I don't want my husband to know I'm out with you...you know he's the jealous type!" Yumiko frantically confronted.

"It's all right, Yumi...It's late, and nobody will see us here," A younger Kakashi replied.

It was 5 years ago when Yumiko, Jin's mother, met Kakashi on the way home from the grocery store. She happened to drop some food, and he managed to help her out. Yumiko secretly found him attractive, and so did Kakashi. They introduced each other, and it ended their meeting there.

After that encounter, Yumiko's husband, Zaichi, was out with 2 other jounin on a mission to the Wave Country. This is when Jin was at home with her relatives and her sister, Chitose. Yumiko said to the family that she was going out for dinner with other kunoichis. Instead of kunoichis, she met up with Kakashi for dinner. She got to know him better, and guess what..she cheated. It was after dinner when they were outside the restaurant, and kissed. Note that Kakashi already knew she had a husband. He first told her that it wasn't right, but then loosened up and had the feeling that he will have a secret relationship with her.

On the other hand, Yumiko complained that Zaichi has gotten "boring", if you know what I mean. She wanted more of the other kind of action because she hasn't had anything really at all since they had Jin. Zaichi didn't exactly care, but he still was the nicest guy around and the most loving, even without the action.

Kakashi and Yumiko (a.k.a. 'Yumi') kept secretly seeing each other until Zaichi came back from the Wave Country...which was about 2 weeks. It came to haunt Yumi, though. When she went to sleep at night, she could hear her two daughters asking her where did she go and why isn't she home like she used to be all the time. It was until Zaichi came back early from the Wave Country was when she regret dating Kakashi.

"Yumi...I didn't want to say this after two weeks of seeing you, but knowing you this well after two weeks, I can say that I love you," Kakashi romantically said one night near a sparkling lake beneath a full moon.

"I know it's wrong...but I love you too..." Yumiko replied. Little did she know that not too far away from the lake, Zaichi was watching, and went home with a chip on his shoulder.

"Um...would you like to come home with me? We can make some tea after this long night..." Yumi asked.

"Tea would be great," Kakashi happily replied.

When they got home, Yumi turned on the lights, and found Zaichi coughing and crying on their couch. Yumi panicked. She didn't know what to do. She looked behind her, and Kakashi was gone.

"Zaichi...what's wrong!" Yumiko asked, tears running down her eyes.

Another jounin was with Zaichi when he came home. He didn't sound too happy. "He saw you with the guy in the mask, and started to cough and cry. He didn't stop coughing since he saw you..."

Yumiko cried her eyes out. She didn't know what to do. She felt so guilty. She tried to hug and comfort her husband, but he refused.

---

"There seems to be a serious but rare eye disease attacking adults, elders, and mature teenagers," A local doctor explained. "You'd probably get it too, being with him. The disease is silent, and it starts out by unstoppable coughing. It's probably too late for the rest of the family."

"No...what about my two kids!" Yumi asked, panicking.

"I'm sorry to say that only your youngest daughter is probably going to be the only survivor in you family," the doctor replied. "Since your husband is able to walk, you can take him home for the time being. He hasn't much time to live."

Yumi cried her eyes out as she saw her husband sitting in the hospital bed, not saying anything to her. When she took him home, she saw the rest of the family dead. Jin wasn't home from the Academy yet, but Chitose was dead, the grandparents were dead, even Yumiko's sister and her husband was dead. She could help that Zaichi also fell to the ground, and again, she couldn't stop crying. Kakashi suddenly appeared, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Kakashi...promise me...watch Jin grow stronger when she grows up...and please save her...if she's on the brink of death...but please, you must never tell her that I've loved you instead of her father..." Yumi cried.

"I...promise," Kakashi said reluctantly. He then carelessly kissed her on the cheek, and left silently. He went the opposite way Jin came home with Sasuke...

**A/N:** Ah, drama...why does one have to live and experience the emotion of sadness and bretrayal...hm. Ahem, sorry; just trying to live the moment, lol.


	10. Sasuke Tells the Truth

**10. Sasuke Tells the Truth**

**Story Note: **Hyphens equalFlashbacks

Jin fell to the ground, clutching her arm. Hinata just used her Byakugan to almost take out her right arm, but fortunately, it still has movement. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura watched in amazement. The fight went on...and on...and on...but Jin and Hinata didn't give up. Think of this fight as Ino and Sakura's in the Preliminary Round of the Chunin exams.

"They've been at it for over 15 minutes...I'm surprised there's no blood..." Sakura said, amazed.

"Jin's a fighter, I'll give that to her...but there's something that still bugs me about her eyes..." Kakashi said.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! Are you eyeing my girl!" Naruto asked questioningly.

"No...she's your age, what would I want to do with her?"

_"Jin's gotten stronger ever since we made that encounter of Rain Ninja 4 years ago...it's only a matter of time now...she'll use that jutsu again,"_ Sasuke thought.

"Hinata...you're an ass-kicker, I'll give you that, but YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!" Jin panted, knocking her down. "I will stop you...I will do this for Naruto!"

Jin began to make hand seals familiar to Sasuke. She made the last hand seal; The rock on signs, index and pinky fingers touching each other. "BLINDING LIGHT JUTSU!"

"What!" Sasuke then touched the sunglasses Jin used, and panicked. "JIN, WAIT!"

"Huh?" The burst of light fell over Hinata, but it ceased when Sasuke pushed Jin to the ground, saving her from the light.

---

"Sasuke, you've witnessed Jin go blind that evening...and you need to know something," Lord Hokage exclaimed sternly.

"What is that, sir?" Sasuke asked.

"You need to save her from using that jutsu unprotected _during the day_," Lord Hokage said. "Not only does it blind her completely, but it can cause her to have fatal effects from it."

"You mean...she can _die_ from using it during the day!" Sasuke asked, bewildered.

"Yes. That light used in her jutsu has elements that can not only blind her, but can kill her. You have to watch her, being her only friend."

"Y-yes sir..." Sasuke said. He then left the Hokage's office, thinking about Jin.

---

"Sasuke...w-why?" Jin asked softly.

"WHAT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, SASUKE?" Naruto screamed, pointing at him.

"Shut up, Naruto..." Sasuke said hotly. "Jin, I can't take it anymore. All these years of considering you as a best friend, a sister...that's all gone now...I love you!" Sasuke then kissed her romantically, and everybody watched them in awe.

"AAHHH! SASUKE LOVES _HER_! NOOOOO!" Inner Sakura shrieked. Sakura (not Inner Sakura) had a blank expression on her face and froze.

"W-W-WHAT! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON! YOU MEAN...YOU KNEW SASUKE ALL THESE YEARS!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"4 years, to be exact," Sasuke replied, his lips letting go of Jin's.

Naruto clenched his teeth and fists. Kakashi put his hand on his shoulder. "Come. I have to talk to you about something."

"YOU LYING BITCH! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Naruto pointed, Kakashi dragging him by the collar of his jacket away from the scene.

"Jin...we will meet again...even if Sasuke _does _love you," Hinata said, walking away as well.

The wind blew when Jin got up and sat right in front of Sasuke, and hugged him tightly. "Sasuke...I respect how you feel about me, but you know I love you like a brother...not a lover. You know I love Naruto, and I want you to respect that."

"But, Jin...you're the only one I _will _love...you're like no other."

"Think about others who care for you, not just me," Jin replied, helping Sasuke stand up. "You have Sakura to love. I can tell by her voice even now that she has feelings locked inside her, and if you unlock those feelings, you can realize that she's not the girly, crazy-for-you kunoichi she is. No offense, Sakura!"

Sakura's blank face faded, and turned into a half-smile. "None taken!"

"ARGH! GIRLY AND CRAZY FOR SASUKE? WHAT THE HELL IS SHE THINKING!" Inner Sakura shouted angrily, clenching her fists.

Sasuke remained close to Jin, forgetting about her lost sunglasses. "Maybe...you are right...But you will always be mine in my heart. Just be careful next time. If you don't use your sunglasses during the day...and use that jutsu...you're done for."

"I understand," Jin said, kissing him tenderly. "Now go get your girl...brother."

Sasuke smiled. "You better win that fight between Hinata...or Naruto's gonna hate you forever..."

_"Hmm...soft feelings...but I will get Naruto's heart! She won't survive with these..." _Hinata thought, secretly snatching Jin's sunglasses and hid them in her pocket.

**A/N:** Ok, if this were a ghetto story, I would've wrote when Sasuke told Jin that she'll always be in his heart, "You will always be my boo." lol

Oh poo...I've made the characters are OOC...and that sucks. Well, why don't _you_ tell me if they're OOC? To me, they are...poo.


	11. Love Does Conquer All

**11. Love _Does_ Conquer All**

---

"Do they hurt?" Sasuke asked in the middle of the night, outside Jin's home.

"They sting...but feeling you here just makes me feel all better," Jin replied softly, putting her hands around Sasuke's body.

"Jin...I-I...I have feelings for you...they're not the same as other girls..."

"Sasuke...I told you...you're not my type..."

---

"Naruto...there's something I need to tell you about Jin and Sasuke..." Kakashi said, Naruto tied to a tree trunk not too far away from Jin, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"WHAT? THAT JIN IS A TWO-TIMING BITCH! I ALREADY KNOW THAT!" Naruto shouted, trying to break free of the ropes around him.

_"Maybe tying him to a tree is a little too much...but I guess it's being safe."_

"No...I have to tell you that Jin is not a two-timer...Sasuke is one, no wait, her _only_ best friends..." Kakashi explained dramatically.

"H-Huh?"

Think of the Sadness and Sorrow song right now

"When she was eight years old, her family caught a rare but deadly eye disease after her father went to the Wave Country. She had nobody with her...except Sasuke. He too, felt the same way."

"Oh..." Naruto said silently but sadly.

"Her mother made me a promise to watch and save her from the brink of death. The one thing I didn't know was getting to know her...I couldn't tell her I had her mother had an affair...with me."

Naruto looked down in sorrow and guilt.

"Jin knew Sasuke for years, and after those years, he started to share feelings about her...but her answer was always the same: 'You aren't my type'. In this case, she couldn't say anything, but I know that she'll tell him the same thing again.."

"I-I didn't know...why didn't she tell me?"

"She didn't want you to feel worried about her, she's had enough of that from Sasuke...it was when they stopped seeing each other after we formed squads when you and the rest became Genin..."

End of Sadness and Sorrow song...

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei..."

"Hm?"

"Do you...happen to know about Jin's eyes? When I went out with her last night, her eyes glowed in the dark...like some kind of jutsu or something..."

"Unfortunately, I didn't see that...but I do know that something happens to those eyes at night..."

"What? What happens?"

"Like I said, I don't know."

"Hm...ok, can you like, take me off this tree now? I'm getting itchy..." Naruto asked politely.

"Alright then...just promise me you won't attack Sasuke when we get back..." Kakashi replied, untying him from the tree.

"Grrr...fine."

_During their walk back..._

"Hey Jin! Are you alright? Your arm seemed to be a total mess when you fought Hinata!" Sakura asked worriedly.

"No, I'm fine...A little shocked, though, by her strength," Jin replied, rubbing her arm. "I just hope I can win Naruto's heart again, you know?"

"Yeah, he seemed pretty mad when Kakashi-sensei dragged him away..."

"Um...Sakura?" Sasuke reluctantly said.

"Ah! Yeah, Sasuke?" Sakura replied nervously.

"Uh..." Sasuke looked at Jin for a moment, and she motioned him to go on. "Sakura, do you wanna like...hang out or something?"

"Eh...huh!" Sakura said in awe. "Oh! I mean, yeah! That would be so totally awesome!"

"CHA! JIN IS MY HERO! TRUE LOVE _DOES_ CONQUER ALL!" Inner Sakura shouted inside.

"Jin, can I talk to you for a second in private?" Sakura asked, grinning so her smile went up to her ears.

"Yeah, sure!" Jin and Sakura walked over away from Sasuke. "What is it that you want me to know?"

"YOU ARE SO TOTALLY AWESOME! EVEN IF SASUKE _DOES_ LOVE YOU!" Sakura cried, jumping to hug Jin.

Jin spun around, trying to loosen Sakura's arms around her. "It's no problem! Really! Just a few pieces of advice for you, though."

"Oh, okay!" Sakura went up close to Jin to listen carefully.

"Well...knowing you and Sasuke's relationship, I guess you gotta start from square one. Be kind and gentle to Sasuke, and not that preppy stuff. It annoys him."

"Ok, got it!"

"...Another thing...don't ask him personal questions, especially family. Don't try to mention yours, either. Oh, and one last thing: Just be real, and let that Inner Sakura of yours out of her shell."

"Really? But..I'm not sure if I should let it all out..." Sakura said, looking down.

Jin picked up her chin gently and looked at Sakura straight in the eye. "Inner Sakura is more likely to appeal to Sasuke than the spirit you're in right now..."

"Right! Thanks Jin, you're really great," Sakura said happily.

"Hey JIN!" Naruto shouted not too far away. "Let's go! You need to go back to the mall, remember!"

Jin, Sakura, and Sasuke walked up to Naruto and Kakashi. They soon went back to the mall, where a teammate covered for Jin. Everybody seemed more pleasant and happy, although there was another sort of feeling not too far away from them...

Meanwhile...

SNAP

Jin's sunglasses split in two. Hinata chuckled evilly. "She can't beat me now...not without her sunglasses!"

Hinata was at the mall Jin worked at, hiding in a store's dressing room. She had plans for Jin...and they're not very pretty.

**A/N:** I'm pissed off at my computer right now...I have that feeling I wanna throw it out the window...but that's not such a good idea. -sneaks into little sister's room to transfer story to her awesomely better computer-


	12. Disappear to Battle

**12. Disappear to Battle **

**A/N:** Grr...I heard in the news that Dell laptop batteries are being recalled...because they can catch on fire...and go kaboom. So can iPods...hm.

"Hey Jin?" Naruto suddenly said, walking back to the mall, which wasn't too far away.

"Yeah?" Jin replied.

"Uh...I'm sorry...you know, I didn't know about your past and stuff...I guess that's why you didn't wanna use tell me these things, huh? You know...I was alone, too, for a time being..." Naruto apologized nervously.

"Apologies are meant for something you did to someone else. All you did was cuss me out. You didn't have to do that...but, I forgive you."

Naruto smiled, and Jin smiled back in content. Sasuke was uncomfortably close to Sakura, but managed to become comfortable in this situation.

_"How does Naruto know about me back then...does Kakashi know about it, too?"_ Jin thought.

"Um... Kakashi-san...do you know something about me that I don't know?" Jin asked seriously.

Kakashi's eye had that nervous look, not knowing what to say. He then said to Hinata that the truth is always the right thing...He held his head down and reluctantly said yes.

The group of ninja stepped inside the mall once Kakashi said yes. Jin looked at Kakashi with a piercing look. "What do you know about me?"

Kakashi sighed in frustration. "I know that your family died from a rare eye disease and that you knew Sasuke for quite a long time."

"W-what!"

"I'm supposed to keep this promise from your mother, but in this case, I have to break it. Your mother and I...secretly dated for a time."

Jin, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at Kakashi in awe and surprise. Jin almost fell to tears.

"Before you came home from school with Sasuke, I arrived to see your mother. She told me to never tell you about..._that_, and to watch you and protect you if you're on the brink of death."

"Is that it?" Jin asked, gritting her teeth.

"Yes...that's it. I know you're mad at me and your family, but that's the truth," Kakashi said, relieved.

"Well...I must admit, the truth really" Jin suddenly screamed when a shadow grabbed her and disappeared.

"JIN!" The 4 exclaimed in unison. The team then split up and searched the mall.

Meanwhile, Jin was thrown to the ground in a dark, mysterious room. The only piece of light was a small lightbulb on the ceiling of the room. She tried to get up, but was thrown back to the ground. She couldn't cry...for there are times more fearful than this.

"You...don't love Naruto..." A shadowy voice croaked in front of her. "I do...I will stop you!"

"Hinata...I thought you were just a shy brunette from the Hyuga clan...but I guess I was wrong. You're a shy turned psycho brunette!" Jin yelled forcefully, getting ready to attack.

"How can you attack me in the dark? Did you ever think of that? BYAKUGAN!" Hinata then broke the small lightbulb, and it was now just a dark room. "Why don't you stop being a pussy and fight!"

_"This is bad..."_ Jin thought, her eyes turning an even more piercing, glowing, and even brighter sapphire blue. _"Her Byakugan can see my body...I can't see anything at all. Worse, I'm blind again...even though it's still daylight. I have to rely on my other senses...and that's not easy." _

"I'm ready..." Jin said, opening her eyes. Hinata saw a glowing light from a short distance.

"Hm...your eyes are glowing...is it some kind of trick?"

"How about you fight instead of blabbing that psycho mouth of yours!" Jin heard the voice of Hinata's and went to attack with two kunai knives. Hinata blocked and hit three of Jin's chakra points, one being near her heart, and one on each arm.

Jin coughed in pain. She stood up again and tried to think of a jutsu that can help her. Light jutsus could help, but it could kill her if it's still daylight outside, even though she's in a dark room. She reached in her pocket to get her sunglasses, and failed to find it.

"Looking for these?" Hinata threw her sunglasses that were split in two at Jin. She caught it, and dropped them with anger.

"Smart...knowing that the Blinding Light Jutsu can kill me..." Jin said hotly. She attempted to strike Hinata again, but it did no good. Hinata then struck Jin again twice in the arms again.

Jin groaned in pain, as her arms were getting weaker and weaker. She didn't know what to do. She had to do something...just to keep her alive.

"Hmph! And I'm being nice to you, too...one strike at your heart can kill you...but I want to have a good fight...right now, I'm a bit ashamed..." Hinata said.

Jin heard her voice, and made a few hand seals. "Hm...really, does it look LIKE I CARE?"

Hinata struck Jin once again, but there was a sudden poof. Hinata found out the one she struck wasn't Jin. It was a clone. Hinata then fell to the hard, cold ground, after Jin kicked her hard on the back.

"Hehe...argh!" Jin's arms were in pain, and so was the strike near her heart. Hinata was slightly unconscious, which gave her time to escape. She felt the walls in the room to find a doorway, and she did. She opened the door, and found a short staircase to the outdoors. She walked on the first step, but fell. Hinata came from behind and struck her lower back, and reached for her heart.

Hinata didn't say anything, but her Byakugan disappeared, and she then went up the stairs. Jin lied on the stairs, attempting to get up again. She got up, and rammed her head on Hinata's back to get to the surface. Jin's eyes stopped glowing, and realized that the sun was going down soon.

It turns out she was near the lake that sparkled at night. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath from that head attack. She coughed up some blood, as well. But...it was a bad idea to do that when you're near the underground chamber.

Hinata got back up, her back in pain, to strike back at Jin. She ran up to Jin, and with her arms still in slight pain, she blocked her and used her knee to kick her in the stomach. Hinata coughed, and knelt down, clutching her stomach. Shortly, she got back up again...but didn't use her Byakugan. She attempted to attack Jin, but now...this fight is now like how they fought not too long ago, but the only difference is that they're now both weak.

Meanwhile...

"Dammit, where could she be?" Naruto asked himself frantically. He and Kakashi were looking outside the mall, while Sasuke and Sakura looked inside the mall.

"It's likely that she's been kidnaped, but where..." Kakashi said.

"Wait!" Naruto exclaimed. "There was...this place...a place where she took me last night...a lake...we should look there!"

"Good thinking, Naruto...I'll go get Sasuke and Sakura, and you can go look by yourself," Kakashi replied.

**A/N:** ...And so, Chapter 12 ends here. My friends...the story will be ending soon, so be ready.


	13. The End

**13. The End…**

**A/N:**My laptop is now named Crap. Crap is my laptop with delayed reactions and slow responses. Because Crap does not want to communicate with me anymore, I can't access my story. I transferred the story to a disc if anything happens to it, and now here I am, rewriting the chapter because the disc was saved to chapter 11. How smart of me. Well…if I left off in the wrong spot, tell me, because Crap doesn't want to tell me. Oh yeah, if you're wondering what computer I'm using now…it's my little sister's. Hm…

Hinata and Jin fell to the ground, both tired and exhausted for using too much chakra, Hinata especially. Hinata's back was severely injured, and Jin's heart was about to give. They huffed and puffed their breath, and could hardly speak.

"H-H-Hinata…" Jin stuttered weakly, "P-Please s-spare me…I can't take it anymore."

Hinata still had a glare on her face. It faded to an expressionless face. She struggled to say, "F-Fine…I can have Naruto, and you die."

Jin cried, and crawled the opposite way of Hinata. Jin noticed that she was near the lake where she and Naruto got to know each other. She crawled her way to that very spot so she could die in a memorable spot. She couldn't do it anymore. She failed. Hinata just stared, watching the sapphire-eyed kunoichi crawl away. She lay down on the soft grass to rest, but she didn't want to fall asleep. She still wanted to see Naruto...today.

Jin suddenly felt the oak tree that was always by the lake where she sat. She wanted to die here in peace, and maybe even with Naruto, Sasuke, and the rest of Team 7. Her back leaned on the tree, and breathed heavily.

---

"She's gotta be here, I know it!" The blonde ninja exclaimed to Kakashi as they passed by from tree to tree ever so quickly.

"You better be right, you loser," Sasuke said darkly and he and Sakura came from behind. _"I want to see her face before she dies…I just hope she doesn't."_

"Well, you got here quickly. I-" Kakashi was stopped by Naruto, as he stared at Jin by the lake. He knelt down, and held Jin up.

"N-Naruto…" Jin weakly whispered. "I-I'm sorry…"

Naruto shed tears as he hugged her tightly. Jin breathed even more heavily.

"Y-You still d-didn't tell me why your beautiful eyes glow last night," Naruto tearfully said. Jin's eyes were now barely open.

"She's blind at night…when she used her Blinding Light Jutsu at night, she forgot to put her glasses on, and blinded her," Sasuke said, hiding his face, trying to hold back tears.

Jin nodded, closed her eyes, and took her last breath. She is now gone. Naruto held his head down in sadness and sorrow.

Sakura cried, and had her head on Sasuke's shoulder, while Sasuke's eyes were red from crying. Kakashi stared as if he had seen this many times, which he had. The sun went down…and it was getting dark. There was a sudden shadow that came out of nowhere.

"N-Naruto…" Hinata said shyly. "U-Um…are you busy?"

"You…" Naruto and Sasuke said ominously in unison. Naruto put Jin down gently, and walked by Hinata. He stood by her for a moment, said nothing, and walked away.

_"Naruto…what courage you have to not say anything to her,"_ Kakashi thought, _"Yet foolish of you to not do anything at all."_Two Weeks Later

"I've known her for at least 4 years," Sasuke said monotonously. "She's now gone…but she'll always be with me. I know it."

Sasuke stepped out of the microphone's way, and walked back to the place where Team 7 sat. It was a small mortuary back in Konoha. The only people that were there were Jin's team, Team7, and mourners that cried for the deceased. It was Naruto's turn. He stepped on the microphone, and began to speak.

"I only knew her for about a day," Naruto scratched off of his voice, "But I feel that I know so much about her."

This was all he said. He had nothing other than that to say, and walked off down the aisle of chairs, but was stopped by Sakura's hand.

"Tell me…" Sakura said softly, "Why she said sorry to you before she died."

"Apologies are for something you did to someone else," Naruto began to say. "She couldn't stick around for any longer, and that was something that hurt me."

Naruto left the mortuary, and walked outside the gates of Konoha. He jumped from tree to tree, and it wasn't long till he saw the Cotton Village, and saw the lake. It was late, and it shined like diamonds. Naruto felt the oak tree, sat down, stared at the glowing moonlight that reminded him of Jin's eyes, and thought about if she lived longer and what would happen.THE END

**A/N: **Well…the ending is like Love Story…where the dude sits in the snow all quiet and stuff…but yes, it ends here.


End file.
